Prior to distribution, computer distributors and/or manufacturers ("distributors") commonly test computer hardware and software to ensure proper operation. Accordingly, many testing programs have been developed by distributors to test computer systems. Such testing programs (which often are developed by third party software developers) typically require that a testing operator read and substantially memorize a paper instruction manual so that such operator can adequately perform the test. For example, a testing program for testing a serial port on a computer system may require that a test operator connect a cable to the serial port prior to executing the test. Accordingly, the operator must remember to connect the cable or else, the test may malfunction and/or crash. The integrity and reliability of such testing procedure thus necessarily depends upon the memory and skill of the operator.
Computer systems typically include a plurality of hardware and software components ("components") that are to be tested. Different computer systems frequently have different sets of components, therefore requiring that different sets of testing programs be used to test different computer systems. Execution of the appropriate tests for the specific components in the computer system, however, generally depends upon the operator's knowledge of which set of tests are appropriate for certain types of the computer systems. Testing operators therefore can accidentally omit one or more of the tests, thus causing a potentially defective computer system to be distributed to end users. Moreover, implementation of modified or new test programs is cumbersome because of the difficulties associated with producing and distributing the paper written procedures, and synchronizing those procedures with the release of new and updated testing programs.
In addition to confirming the operability of computer systems, it also is desirable for data from computer hardware tests to be logged for quality control purposes. Many test procedures, however, do not automatically log test results. Accordingly, a computer distributor utilizing such test procedures either cannot analyze logged test results, or must rely upon the operator to manually log the test data. In addition to lengthening the testing process, manually logged test data often is inaccurate and consequently, unreliable.